This Is For Real
by Crazed Individual
Summary: Good-girl Zelda is new in town, and she just so happens to become the new interest of her trouble-making neighbor, Link. ZeLink


**Hey guys! This is my first multi-chaptered Zelda fic... I'm kinda nervous! I really hope it'll turn out well.  
I got the idea for this fic while playing Twilight Princess, and I really wanted to try it out! Enjoy!  
I know it's written terribly, but I tried. XP Criticism is welcomed!  
This is currently named "This Is For Real" - after the Motion City Soundtrack song. Anyone familiar with my fics knows that I usually name my fics after the song that helped inspire it, and this song is so upbeat and cheerful and helped me think up most of the story ideas for this. I'm not very happy with this title, though, so it might change in the future... :)**

* * *

"Are you nervous, honey?"

Zelda's father worriedly glanced up at the rear-view mirror of his Cadillac to look at his daughter, who was fidgeting in the back seat, untangling her headphones.

"No dad, I'm fine." Zelda forced a smile as she placed the ear buds in her ears, turning her iPod on. Sheik scoffed from his seat next to Zelda, shutting his book lightly and placing it in his lap. Zelda glanced over at him. "What's that for?"

"Nothing." Sheik replied in his soft voice. "You just don't seem very happy."

"I'm fine." Zelda insisted. "It's just weird, you know? Being in Hyrule so long... then coming to this small town..." Sheik agreed, nodding as he glanced out of the window of the car, watching the trees whiz by.

"It will take a while to get used to..." he murmured. Zelda sighed in agreement.

"Come on, kids." Their father said, turning around to face his twins as he reached a red light. "This'll be a new experience, you should enjoy it. Anju is excited for our arrival."

"Yeah... I know dad. We'll try." Zelda said, smiling at her father. He returned the smile and turned around, continuing to drive once the light turned green. Zelda sighed lightly once he looked away and rolled her eyes, glancing out the window grumpily. She didn't want to go to Ordon. She _liked _Hyrule. She missed all of her friends already.

Sheik and Zelda's mother had died of illness when they were only eight. Now it was nine years later, and their father was getting remarried. A year ago, their father had met a woman named Anju. Anju lived in Ordon, but was in Hyrule at the time for a business trip. Their father and Anju immediately hit it off, and began to date. Now, here they were, a year later... moving in with their soon-to-be stepmother.

It wasn't that Zelda hated Anju... well, actually, that's exactly what it was. Sheik felt the same way. Anju was rude, cold, and very selfish. Their father was so blinded by infatuation and desperate to find a "mother figure" for his children that he did not realize how bad Anju truly was to his children. Sheik and Zelda didn't have the heart to tell him they disliked Anju, so they let their father be. They never thought it would go _this_ far, though...

"We're here!" The twins' father grinned as he drove past a sign that said, _Welcome to Ordon. Population: 120,300. _

"That's _it_?" Sheik asked, reading the sign incredulously. "Hyrule had over a million people."

"I bet this is one of those towns where everyone knows everything about others." Zelda sighed.

"You might actually like a small town, you never know!" Their father grinned as he drove along the streets of Ordon. Zelda rolled down her window, gazing at her surroundings. Ordon wasn't ugly... it was pretty nice, actually... and it was very green. There was trees and grass everywhere... there were many flower beds and lively animals.

"This is like something straight from a cartoon." Shiek blinked, watching a rabbit hop through a flower bed. "Why is there so much... nature?"

"That's what it's like, being away from the big town, kids." Their father smiled, turning down a street lined with houses. "Welcome to your new neighborhood!"

Zelda and Sheik looked outside. It was a long street, with absolutely no cracks in the roads. Every lawn was a beautiful, lush green and there were many trees and twittering birds. Zelda smiled lightly. She might enjoy this kind of scenery. It was so different from her smoggy, dull-colored hometown.

Zelda's father drove into a driveway and parked his car. Unable to contain her curiosity and slight excitement, Zelda rushed out of the car and looked up at her new house. It was a pale blue color, with a dark roof and many windows. It was not as big as their old house, but it wasn't small, either. It was a perfect size. There was a white garage and a lovely porch with garden chairs. She also noticed a balcony on the left side of the house. _Most likely leading into the main bedroom_, Zelda thought enviously.

"If you leave right now, you will be in _biiiiig_ trouble when you come back, ya hear?!"

Zelda's head whipped to her left, looking at her neighbor's house. It sounded like there was an angry woman yelling inside and the blonde sighed heavily. Of course something had to ruin this move... and it just had to be loud and possibly violent neighbors.

"Yeah, yeah!" A young man's voice was heard as the front door of the neighbor's house opened. "I won't come back, then. See how you like that!" He yelled jokingly, grinning. It was a boy about Zelda's age... and Zelda felt as if her heart had stopped. He stood on the porch and looked at Zelda curiously, noticing her stare. Zelda didn't notice his curious look, because she was too captivated by his appearance.

He was tall and _extremely_ well-built, judging by the tight t-shirt he wore that hugged every muscle and curve. He had three silver hoops in his left ear that gleamed in the sunlight, and unruly blond hair that fell over his piercing aqua eyes. Zelda was speechless – this boy was living next door to her?

Zelda shook herself out of her daze and finally noticed him looking at her. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red and she bit her lip, unsure of what to do. Should she look away and run into the house? Before she could do anything, she noticed the boy examining her up and down.

He glanced at the Cadillac behind her, at her face, and then at her attire and smirked widely. He chuckled lightly and then looked away, heading down the steps of his porch and walking down the sidewalk in the opposite direction, hands in his jean pockets.

Zelda blinked, looking down at her clothing. Was something wrong with them? She was wearing a hot pink tank top and a jean skirt, along with pink Converse low-tops. Was it the shoes? She _liked_ her shoes.

She looked back up to find the mysterious teen again, only to see that he was no longer close by. He had headed down the other end of the street. She sighed and shook her head, making her way past the movers who had begun to bring furniture into the house. She headed up the porch and into the house, looking around.

Zelda had to admit, it was very tasteful. The foyer was large and there was an expensive-looking chandelier above her. Up the stairs, the living room walls were a light cream color and many sophisticated paintings and vases were on display. It was nice, but Zelda felt as if she were in a museum, not a home. "This'll take a while to get used to..." she murmured to herself.

"Oh, there you are, Zelda." Zelda looked up to see Anju walking into the living room with a duster. Zelda smiled lightly.

"Hi, Anju." She said politely. "Do you know where Sheik is?"

"Oh, he's in his new room getting ready. Why don't you go get everything set up? Your new bed and furniture are already in the room, you just need to organize all of your belongings. I think you'll like your room." Anju nodded, exiting the room. "It's up the stairs and the very last door at the end of the hall."

Zelda sighed, nodding. She knew Anju was forcing herself to be kind. She shook her head and left the living room and went into the hallway and up the staircase. Anju's house was quite large on the inside. She hoped this meant her room wasn't too small.

She reached the top and glanced down the hallway, noticing all of the doors lined up on the sides of the hall, save for the very last door, which was on the wall facing her. '_That must be my room_.' Zelda thought, heading towards it. It did look quite eerie, being a single door facing forwards in a long hallway.

Zelda walked towards her door and slowly opened it, heading in and looking around. She took in her surroundings, and sighed in relief. The room was actually _big_. There was a large wooden work desk against the wall to her left, and in front of her, she noticed, was a very large window that was covered by a curtain. To her right was her dresser, nightstand, and bed. There was also an empty television stand and large doors that most likely lead to a closet. There was a window above Zelda's bed and the walls were a relaxing cream color.

Zelda smiled and walked across her hardwood floor, noticing that a few of her boxes had already been brought into the room. She placed the first box on top of her bed and opened it, pulling out her clothes. She organized them onto hangers and opened her very large (much to her delight) closet and began to place them inside.

She continued to hang her clothes until she grew bored half-way through the box. She just wasn't in the mood for such a dull activity. Zelda decided to take a break and examined her room a little more. She was very curious about the view from that large window next to her dresser. She walked towards the window and pulled back the curtain, only to have her eyes widen as she let out a surprised gasp.

It wasn't a window – it was the balcony she had noticed earlier! Zelda squeaked in excitement and quickly slid open the glass door, rushing outside onto the balcony. She sighed happily and clutched the railings, looking over. It wasn't exactly the best view in front of her, because all she could see was the side of her neighbor's house, into one of their bedrooms, she was guessing. Although she _was_ excited, since if she looked towards the left, she could see the sun peaking over the clouds.

"Wow..." she gasped, watching happily. "This isn't so bad after all."

She supposed she could get used to this.

* * *

**Woohoo! What do you guys think?  
This chapter is very badly written and it's very rushed, I know, I'm sorry. Unfortunately, all of my first chapters are like this! For each story, the first chapter is always short, improper, and weird somehow... but I swear to you, this story _will_ get better as it progresses! I have a ton of ideas planned for this and I think it'll turn out great! I just needed to set it all up with this chapter, and it is difficult... but I tried!  
Anyway, I hope it was decent enough! Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks so much! :) **


End file.
